Spazmington
Spazmington (Devozpaz in Series 1.5) is a four-wheeled circular robot armed with an overhead spinning cage. Although its great mobility combined with powerful weaponry have given great performances in all of its fights, a combination of bad luck and control errors have led to a poor fight record across three seasons. Robot History Series 1.5 Devozpaz debuted in the Team Trash event, teamed up with Maria the German. It was placed up against AJ Patz and Belcoot. The match began, and the much quicker Maria the German and Devozpaz went after their opponents, Maria the German engaging AJ Patz and Devozpaz going after Belcoot. Devozpaz's cage spinner ripped into the body of Belcoot, immobilizing it and throwing it onto its side after a few hits. As the pit began to open, Maria the German and Devozpaz came together to finish off AJ Patz. For a while, Maria the German kept AJ Patz pinned to the wall next to the pit as AJ Patz fired its weapon in a bid to escape. Eventually it threw Maria The German over the arena wall into the outer area, but Devozpaz took its place and pinned AJ Patz again. Maria the German dropped back into the arena, taking over on pinning duties as Devozpaz had slid dangerously close to the pit. Devozpaz re-positioned, spinning its cage back up to full speed, but in a miscalculated move, drove too close to Maria the German and flung its own teammate into the pit. AJ Patz was able to escape in the confusion and move away, while Devozpaz became stuck on the lip of the pit. AJ Patz reared back to push Devozpaz into the pit, but somehow Devozpaz is flung high into the arena lights as AJ Patz charged. Devozpaz lands safely on its wheels, but as it attempts to drop back down, it is caught by the retracting arena hammer and flipped onto its back. AJ Patz pushs Devozpaz into the wall while the countdown occured. In a stunning turn of events, the favorites Devozpaz and Maria the German lost, and were eliminated from the Team Trash event. Devozpaz represented India in the Foreigners competition. Its battle consisted of robots from all over the world, such as SoJiNn was from Australia, PhantomPhoenix from Russia, and Stelios was from Greece. The match began with SoJiNn attacking PhantomPhoenix and shoving it toward the fence. Eventually SoJiNn backed away and attacked the other two robots who fighting each other. With assistance from Devozpaz, it managed to snap off Stelios's axe. SoJiNn then shoved the weaponless Stelios around the other machines, as Devozpaz damaged PhantomPhoenix and took off its saw and one of its roll bars to help in self-righting. After pushing Stelios around the arena, SoJiNn succeeded in getting Stelios on its side and left it to be counted out. SoJiNn came back to attack PhantomPhoenix and slammed it against the wall before attacking Devozpaz. Once again SoJiNn and Devozpaz ganged up on PhantomPhoenix before SoJiNn snapped two more roll bars off and tipping it onto its back, only for it to tip it back over again. It came down to a judges' decision as SoJiNn, Devozpaz, and PhantomPhoenix were all still mobile. It was a close judges' decision between SoJiNn and Devozpaz, both robots being tied in damage, but SoJiNn won on aggression, meaning Devozpaz lost and was eliminated from the Foreigners competition. Series 2 In the first round Spazmington took on The Follicle Challenger. Spazmington starts off very strong, smacking into The Follicle Challenger and causing some major damage. However at the same time The Follicle Challenger was able to use its flipper spike to also cause heavy damage to Spazmington, especially near the front two wheels. Eventually The Follicle Challenger manages to take off wheel, rendering it less mobile and easier to push around. The Follicle Challenger shunts Spazmington towards the pit, however it is reluctant, after much pushing The Follicle Challenger finally pits Spazmington, eliminating it from the tournament in a shocking victory. Series 2.5 Once again representing India, Spazmington returned for the Foreigners competition, being matched against US representative and current Foreigners champion YAOES, a flipper that had been substantially improved following Series 2. The two robots initially charged at the Observabot, with Spazmington's weapon leaving a gash in the side before the two met nose to nose. YAOES fired its flipper, tossing the non-invertible Spazmington into the air, but failing to flip it. As it landed, Spazmington began to take side-swipe approaches against YAOES, allowing its spinning cage to slice at the side of YAOES while avoiding its flipper. Eventually the two become stuck together, and Observabot separates them. Spazmington once again uses its maneuverability to take a side-swipe attack against YAOES. After a brutal hit, part of YAOES' flipping arm is sheared off entirely. Perhaps due to the damage to its side, YAOES' right drive motor also began to belch smoke. After a few more hits, YAOES was completely dead, giving Spazmington a shocking first win over the former champion. Next, Spazmington was matched against another underachiever, Russian machine PhantomPhoenix. Spazmington once again made side-swiping pass against PhantomPhoenix, avoiding its saw and digging its cage into the side of PhantomPhoenix and pushing it into the arena sidewall with its stronger drivetrain. PhantomPhoenix managed to wriggle its way out of Spazmington's grasp, and moved along the sidewall. Spazmington's cage caught against the sidewall, allowing PhantomPhoenix to turn around and bring its sawblade into play. Spazmington backs off, repositioning itself and bringing the cage to bear against PhantomPhoenix's saw motor, as well as pushing it around the arena towards the pit. However, PhantomPhoenix manages to spin with Spazmington, who catches a wheel on the edge of the pit. With its mobility compromised, PhantomPhoenix turns around and shoves Spazmington entirely into the pit, eliminating it from the Foreigners competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Team Trash Round 1 (with Maria the German), Foreigners Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat D, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Foreigners, Round 2 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2.5 Competitors Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Full body spinners